In some drilling operations, coolant is fed through a drill bit to increase the useful life of the drill bit and/or to increase the quality of the hole being drilled.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.